


Questions and Answer

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: It's the age old question! Though Ohno's just about done with always getting the same answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely random that I wrote last night while I was a little bit drunk. lol. Because let's be honest, I can't not have my first fic of 2017 be anything other than Juntoshi, right?

“If you were a girl, who in Arashi would you date?”

 _‘Ah, the classic.’_ Ohno thought as he watched the practiced faces of his group members when asked that particular question. It will always come up once every few months, the question that drove the fans nuts. He’s forgotten how many times it’s been asked in the span of their celebrity life but what he remembered clearly were his answers. It was either Nino, if prompted, or usually…

_“MatsuJun.”_

And he also remembers the usual answers of all the other members. Sho would continuously pine for Aiba who would ignore him and choose Jun too. Nino would either go for Jun or Sho but never Aiba. And then there’s Mr. Popular,

_“I’d date Aiba-kun.”_

There it was. Ohno remembered keeping his usual poker face, giving reactions only on appropriate moments. It was always Aiba or Nino, but never him or Sho.

But more importantly, it was **never** him. Jun never chooses him.

It wasn’t as if he was petty about it, not really, not when they were together in real life. He knew that Jun was his no matter what comes out of his pretty mouth when the cameras were rolling. But sometimes it gets to him because even though Jun was his, the guy was never the showy romantic type. He would never admit anything on-screen even if they play pretend. The guy would die from embarrassment first before he does anything close to romance in any place with cameras.

So, that night, Ohno decided to crash at Jun’s apartment, knowing that the other man won’t be home until late evening or probably even in the wee hours of the morning. He was given a key to his apartment anyway and he would normally drop by once in a while. Ohno remembered the interview they had that day and shook his head in disbelief while preparing dinner.

Jun arrived earlier than expected, probably immediately figuring out that he was there because Ohno heard him call out, “I’m home.”

“Welcome home.” Ohno responded naturally. “You’re early.” He commented even before he saw Jun in the corner of his eye.

Jun treaded carefully at the Ohno he was seeing. “And you’re here making dinner.” He pointed out, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the older man. Ohno gave him an innocent smile. “I mean, I’m not complaining but I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?” Jun said, finally near enough to give Ohno a kiss on the forehead to which Ohno gladly accepted.

“Hm.” Ohno responded simply which for Jun, translates as “I don’t know, did you?”. Jun took a cautious step back, still very suspicious.

“No, really. Ohno-san, did I do something wrong?” Jun asked again, completely serious. Ohno gave him another innocent look.

“What makes you think that?” Ohno asked back, setting the food on the table. It was Ohno’s sushi specialty. He wiped his hand on his apron and watched as Jun stared him down.

“I don’t know.” Jun honestly replied. “I mean, you’re here making dinner and is that my shirt?” He said, noticing how Ohno was wearing a familiar shirt that was longer than normal on him.

Ohno paused, looking down at himself and actually forgetting that he did pick up the shirt that was left on the couch and wore it just because he can.

“…no?” He weakly responded, not even trying to lie. Jun shook his head in amused disbelief. “Forget about the shirt, let’s eat, we’re both tired.”

And they did, the quiet was welcoming and not tense although Ohno couldn’t help but notice that Jun kept glancing at him every once in a while. Once they were done and both were cleaning up the dishes, Ohno finally decided to let his pettiness show.

“So, uh, I have this weird question.” Ohno started, Jun kept quiet, knowing full well that if he teased in response, they will end up not talking about whatever it was that’s on Ohno’s mind. “If you were a girl,” He continued slowly, face already starting to heat up from embarrassment. “would you really not date me?” Ohno ended in a barely audible whisper.

It took a while for Jun to comprehend the question that was thrown at him and when he finally got back to his senses, he did his best to try and play it cool. “Ohno-san, come on. It was that?”

Ohno pouted, somehow, he knew that this was the response he’ll get. So much for Mr. Popular—even in private, the guy was too stoic for his own good.

“Well, I was just curious.” Ohno defended himself, finishing up on the dishes and taking off the apron. Jun was doing the same as well. “Because you never choose me in those. Like the one asked earlier today.” He added with a tone that seemed indifferent. There was a pause before Ohno finally decided to give up, “It’s fine, forget I asked. Don’t mind me.” He said, walking away from Jun and towards the couch.

Jun mumbled something under his breath that made Ohno stop on his tracks and look over his shoulder. “Wait, what did you say?” He asked.

Ohno watched as Jun glanced back at him, face red in possible embarrassment that made Ohno want to melt because of how Jun was acting. Jun walked towards him, pulling him closer slowly by the end of his shirt. It was unbelievable how impossibly cute he was being.

“I said,” Jun started, all his blood probably went up to his face with how red he was. “I don’t need to be a girl to choose you.” He said in a low voice. Ohno’s heart skipped a beat, for someone who wasn’t showy, Jun was a sneaky little shit. He knew the right words to say at all the right times.

Ohno let himself be pulled closer, let himself be kissed slowly on the lips, let Jun gently run a hand on his skin under the fabric of the shirt that Ohno borrowed from the man himself. Jun pulled away, moving from Ohno’s lip to lightly nip at his right ear, a soft whisper coming from his lips.

“I love you and I won’t share you even with the girl version of myself.”

Ohno couldn’t help the smile that crept to his lips, both from what he just heard and at how ridiculous it was as a reason. Only MatsuJun can come up with something so stupid but still sound utterly sweet. It was then that Ohno pulled away, trying to calm his breathing.

“You’re seriously unbearable.” Ohno commented, his heart wanting to jump out of his chest.

“And you somehow look hot wearing my oversized shirt.” The smile that Jun flashed him was too blinding that he had to cover his face and run inside the bedroom, Jun right by his tail, laughing by himself.

\--

“That man’s really unfair.”

Nino was all ears for his friend as they took another swig of their drink that night. Ohno was letting everything out on his best friend.

“I don’t understand you, Riida. One moment, you want him confessing his love to you and when he does, you feel victimized. What do you want from him, really?” Nino asked straightforwardly with a laugh. He always finds Ohno’s love ‘problems’ to be hilarious.

Ohno shrugged, taking one more drink. “I love him, I do, and everyone knows it, I say it all the time. I’d appreciate if he shows it once in a while too and not just when he feels that I’m mad or something.” He said, speaking more words than Nino was used to.

Nino rolled his eyes, taking one last drink and downing his beer, getting ready to leave. “Just let him be, he loves you and besides, as much as you won’t believe it, everyone else can see it too.”

“Really?”

“Yes, what you can’t see face to face are always captured either in videos or on photos. I prefer still frames though because only you can elicit that look from him.” Nino said, slamming something on the table and walking away with a curt wave.

“What look?”

Ohno stared at what Nino left for him. It was the most recent magazine that they were in and it was open on a particular page. It had a shot of him laughing after eating a bite of the food prepared during Shiyagare and there it was, the “look” that Nino was describing.

 

His phone went off as a LINE message got through. It was Nino with a text that only said, I told you so. Ohno bit his lip, cheekbones lifting up as he tried to stop a grin from showing. Instead of replying to Nino, he wrote to a different chatbox.

_As expected, I really do love you, Jun-kun. 23:38_   
**Where’s this coming from, Riida? 23:39**

_Matsumoto Jun is typing…_

Ohno found everything they were doing to be silly, especially whatever it was the he was doing right now. But then again, it’s what makes things work between him and MatsuJun.

**I love you too, Ohno-san. :)**


End file.
